


The One Where No Interference Happens, For Certain

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Appearance by the Three Broomsticks and the One-Eyed Witch Statue, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I love my dead gay sons, Just Make Me Feel Better, Marauders' Era, Pre-War, Take all My Pain Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily go on their first date. The Marauders can't not at least try to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where No Interference Happens, For Certain

**Author's Note:**

> I told Sarah I'd write her something if she made me pasta. She made me pasta and said "What did the other marauders do when James and Lily went on their first date?". There we go.

Contrary to popular belief, James did not mercilessly, blindly pursue Lily Evans for the entirety of his seven years at Hogwarts. He dated other girls; he had a crush on Lily, but he also respected her. That is not to say, however, that he did not try to woo her, because he whole-heartedly did, and it drove Remus, Sirius, and Peter absolutely up the wall. Once Lily started to show an interest in him, it became an all-consuming goal, this drive to get a date with Lily. She was all he talked about. Lily this, Lily that. Lily’s hair is almost the same color as this pumpkin juice, Lily’s eyes are the same color as the grass, Lily knows more jinxes than anybody. Lily, Lily, Lily.

For the other Marauders, it was just the wrong side of too much. For Sirius, in particular, it crossed a line when it started interfering with his Quidditch-playing abilities. Then, he knew, it had to stop. He approached Lily, and, though he refused to divulge the details of what happened to anyone but Remus, which was all Lily allowed him to do, since she was such close friends with him, seemed to convince her to go on a date with James. Lily also told only Remus that it was actually him that convinced her, a secret which Remus smiled about secretly rather often.

Lily finally said yes to James’ requests for her hand in dating during their seventh year at Hogwarts. James’ head had deflated somewhat, and Lily herself had grown up a bit. They had grown into each other, Remus thought, as they had grown older. Now, they were meant to go to the Three Broomsticks for their first date, and Sirius was insistent that they tag along. James was already onto them, though they had not said a word.

“You think I can’t tell?” James asked, trying in vain to fix his hair _just right_ in the mirror. He was dangerously close to giving it up as a lost cause. “I’ve known you for quite some time now, Padfoot. I can essentially read your mind.”

“Oh, yeah? What am I thinking about right now?” Sirius challenged, sprawled upside-down on his bed, his head dangling off the edge. James met his eyes in the mirror.

“Food, probably,” James answered. Sirius rolled his weight forward and somersaulted off his bed, landing easily on his feet.

“Lucky guess,” Sirius said, and Peter laughed. “Anyways, I would never think of jeopardizing your future with Evans, not after all the pining and the _complaining_ and that time you fell off your broomstick because you thought you saw her but it was actually just Molly-”

“ _Stop_ ,” James interrupted, officially giving up on his hair. He turned around and leaned against the wall next to the mirror. “You’ve got to promise me you’re not going to interfere.”

“I solemnly swear,” Sirius vowed, placing one hand over his heart and raising the other hand in the air. Remus lifted one eyebrow, but made no comment. Peter was watching with a grin on his face. “I will not interfere on your date with Lily Evans.”

As soon as James was gone, Sirius was sprinting across the room to snag James’ cloak and the Marauder’s Map. Peter was already up out of bed, stuffing his feet into his boots, and Remus was watching them both.

“Get up, Moony, we’ve got to keep up or we’ll lose them,” Sirius urged, smacking him on the back as he passed. Remus stayed put. “Come on, up and at ‘em.”

“I’d be all for it normally, but I think it’s safest if we leave Lily be,” Remus commented. Sirius hesitated, then continued getting ready to go. Peter did not even hesitate. “Besides, you quite literally _just_ promised James-”

“-that I wouldn’t interfere,” Sirius finished. Remus threw his hands in the air, and Sirius caught one of his wrists. His tattoo twinkled under Sirius’ fingers. “We’re not going to interfere. I just want to watch. Come on, Remus, this is just as important to you as it is to me and Pete. You’ve got to come.”

Remus squinted at Sirius’ face before relenting. He got up from the bed and tugged on his threadbare jacket, his Gryffindor scarf, then his robes over that. He shoved his feet into his holey boots and dragged himself out into the snow after Peter and Sirius. Being the tallest there at the moment, the cloak, once it was on them, forced him to stoop over to prevent their feet from being seen. Sirius pulled out the Map.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Peter said, tapping the Map with his hand, and the Map revealed its secrets, divulging the secrets of Hogwarts to them.

“There he is,” Sirius commented, pointing out James’ footsteps and name as he made his way to Hogsmeade the old-fashioned way. “Where did he say they were going, Moony?”

“The Three Broomsticks,” Remus answered. Sirius hummed. “We can just use the one-eyed witch statue, cut through Honeydukes, and go to the Three Broomsticks from there.”

“Brilliant,” Sirius answered. He folded up the Map, and Remus tapped the Map with his wand.

“Mischief managed,” he said to the Map, and it assumed the appearance of a blank bit of old parchment once again. Sirius tucked the Map back into one of the pockets and the three of them started off at a rushed pace, trying to beat James there.

“ _Dissendium_ ,” Sirius whispered to the one-eyed witch statue, tapping the hump with his wand. The hump opened just wide enough for them to fit through, and they slid through one by one, Sirius dragging the cloak through with them. They shuffled down the familiar passageway, making their way to Honeydukes. They emerged unnoticed, cold and snowy as the weather was, and hurried to the Three Broomsticks. Remus yanked James’ cloak off and tucked it into his robes as he straightened out.

“Are they here yet?” Peter asked in a hushed voice as they entered. Remus used his height to look out after the tables.

“He’s not, but Lily is,” Remus answered, and Sirius clung to Remus’ arm, standing on his tiptoes to try and find Lily. He failed, miserably.

“Pick a table that gives us a good line of sight but doesn’t make us obvious,” Sirius hissed. Remus sighed, but already had mentally chosen a table before Sirius had even given him the instruction, and he led them to it. Sirius buried his face in a menu.

“Please, Sirius, try to look more obvious, I don’t think Madam Rosmerta is alarmed enough yet,” Remus murmured. Sirius flicked his scarred nose and returned to watching over the top of his menu. He smacked Peter in the chest when James entered the inn.

“The eagle has landed,” Sirius stage-whispered. Peter’s brow furrowed.

“Shouldn’t it be something like, ‘the stag has entered the forest’?” Peter asked. Sirius clapped Peter on the back.

“Right you are, Wormtail,” Sirius commented. He tugged Peter’s chair closer to his, then moved on to Remus’, doing the same to his. He hid them all behind his new wall of menus. Madam Rosmerta came over to them and bent over.

“Spying on James, are we?” she asked, grinning, her voice hushed. Sirius nodded vigorously. “Can I get you boys anything?”

“Three Firewhiskeys and a plate of chips is fine,” Remus told her, and she nodded and left them to it. Peter looked excited at the prospect of a legal Firewhiskey, having been the last of them to turn seventeen. Sirius watched as James laughed at something Lily said, and they ducked their heads close together. Sirius gasped.

“They’re _laughing_ ,” Sirius commented.

“How _dare_ they,” Remus said, his expression a perfect poker face. Peter grinned widely. “They’re _laughing_? On a _date_? It’s practically sacrilege. I, for one, am _disgusted_ -”

“Alright, Moony, we get it,” Sirius interrupted. Madam Rosmerta returned, giving them their Firewhiskeys and chips. Remus thanked her, and she winked at him. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Give me time before I have to worry about following you, too, Remus,” Sirius grumbled. Madam Rosmerta laughed and kissed Remus’ cheek for show before returning to the bar for someone else’s drink order. Sirius looked over at Remus.

“You don’t have to worry about that for a long time, I’m afraid,” Remus answered, sipping at his drink. Sirius squinted at him, then looked back up over his menu. He frowned. Remus peeked up, as well.

“They’re gone,” Peter observed, his brow furrowing. Sirius turned around in his chair when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“They’re right here,” Lily said. James grinned at him over her shoulder. Remus and Peter both turned, as well. “ _Melofors!_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
